This project, divided into two major areas of endeavor, continues the investigation in isolated squid giant axons of electrical responses to mechanical stimulation. These responses were compared to similar responses reported in the literature concerned with mechano-electric transduction processes. The second area of interest addressed the creation and testing of a visco-elastic transmission line model based on the electro-mechanical properties of the squid giant axon experiments.